


Aye, Love

by FuckNormalGetWeird



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, mostly flirting, very subtly flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckNormalGetWeird/pseuds/FuckNormalGetWeird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma decides to see just how much Hook will do for her, and he catches her playing her little game. Fluffy One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aye, Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how this happened, I just sort of started writing and there it was. Please enjoy!!

“Aye, Love,” he said. Just like he always said when she asked him to do something. Today she was pushing the limits to see how far she could take it. It started subtly, she would ask him to pass the cinnamon or grab the door. All things that he would have done anyway, but she didn’t want him to get suspicious. She didn’t want to push him around, she just wanted to have a bit of fun.

Later in the day she took a few more risks, just to see if he would notice. 

Killian, could you grab me some new socks? These are rubbing today,” She asked at one point, after he had just settled in to watch the “Moving Picture Device” as he called it. 

“Aye, Love, which ones would you like?” 

“Hook, hun, I let my grilled cheese sit too long, could you pop it in the microwave for me?” she inquired innocently while he was busy sanding down the model of a pirate ship she’d gotten for him. 

“Aye,” he responded, sounding distracted, “How long do you want to put it in, love?” 

“Twenty seconds will be fine, thanks.” She said, holding the plate out, trying not to laugh and give herself away. 

He caught on about the time she asked him to open a jar of jam for her. 

“Aye, love, but you might be more suited to the task at,” he held up his hook, “hand,” he finished with a mock look of offense. She didn’t seem fazed, but two could play at this game. 

“Hey, Babe,” she called that evening, “Have you seen my drink anywhere? Rum and Coke.” 

He knew that she hadn’t already made herself a drink, so he didn’t bother to look. Instead he made her the perfect rum and coke, bringing it to her in the living room where she sat comfortably watching the moving picture device. 

“Here you are, love,” he said with a bow, “anything else for the lady?” 

“Actually, I’ve been thinking the bedroom furniture needs to be moved, it seems a little cramped in there, doesn’t it?”

“Aye, love, I couldn’t have said it better myself. I’ll see if I can find a more suitable arrangement.” 

About an hour later he emerged from their bedroom having found the perfect arrangement. “I’ve finished, love. I’m off to shower,” he said, just to see if she’d let him. 

“Ok, enjoy your shower,” she responded with a smile and a chaste kiss. He was mildly taken aback, but started toward the bathroom anyway. 

He made it about 4 steps before, “Oh, Killian, before you do that could you just switch out the laundry and put the bedding in the washer?”

“Aye, love, just the sheets or the comforter as well?” He said, knowing he would win this little game soon. 

“Jesus, Killian!” she exclaimed, standing up for the first time in hours, “Is there anything you won’t do?” 

“No, love, not once you turned it into a challenge,” he explained with a smirk, walking towards her, knowing full well he won. 

“How long have you known it was a joke,” she laughed. 

“Since the jar of jam,” He said, waving his hook once again. 

“Are you still playing?” she asked, after a brief pause. 

“If you are,” He lifted one eyebrow, curious as to what she had in mind. 

“Killian, would you mind kissing me?” 

“As you wish, love,” he whispered in one rushed breath, his hand coming up to cradle her face and his lips meeting hers in an instant. 

////

“You definitely win,” Emma concedes, while Killian rolls over so he’s on his side next to her. 

“Aye, love, I think I do,” he says, gently tracing her stomach with his hook, smirking down at her, looking like a god with his pink lips and mussed up hair hanging over Emma’s favourite blue eyes in existence. 

“I don’t think I mind losing this game,” she replies, pulling his head back down to hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) You! Yes, you! You are the best. Let's be friends!


End file.
